


Catfish Betty

by Rubyea



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Prison, Slow Burn, happy ending no real violence, shower scene, well kind of only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyea/pseuds/Rubyea
Summary: The X-men are in the business of saving lives, but when two of their own are kidnapped, how will they save themselves? Two friends find solace in each other as they find themselves isolated from the rest of their team.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde & Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler/Shadowcat
Comments: 58
Kudos: 23





	1. When It Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I began this story way before coronavirus social distancing/self quarantine, but being stuck together for some time certainly fits the zeitgeist.  
> My original opening notes:  
> I have so many creative projects going on that it feels strange to add another, especially one that involves writing. I don’t consider writing a strength of mine, but have felt incredibly inspired by fellow fan writers that I decided to follow my creativity where ever it decided to lead me this year. Here’s to 2020!  
> I also discovered X-men: Evolution is on Disney + and have been rewatching it with glee.

With the X-men, when it goes wrong it really goes wrong. Always fighting and fighting for even just one tolerant step forward, the work is never done. Honestly, it’s exhausting. This time it was some militarized extremists who had been kidnapping local mutants way out in the middle of nowhere Omaha. Of course, we went out to stop them, and of course our luck ran out.

It turned south when the mutant we had gone out to try and recruit had run directly into an ambush by these assholes with guns. Chaos erupted. Cyclops blasted down the door to get us out of there, but they were on the other side. Rogue had dropped a few, and Beast did his best, but my heart stopped when Nightcrawler ported to the new mutant only to be immediately knocked out. What is it with that man and getting knocked the hell out? I swear, its like just about every time. He needs a damn helmet. He’s so quick, his responses so fast, and yet… I don’t know. He just doesn’t see the blows coming.

Of course I ran over there. How could I not? I’ve known for a while that I’ve liked him. At first I was afraid. He was… he was always around, always there. There wasn’t a break from the barrage of friendliness he tried to show me. I know I was mean, everything was so new and scary and I just let it out on him. It wasn’t until I saw him still, after Rogue had accidentally knocked him out, that I realized how scared he must have been of me. People can be so cruel. He’s so soft to the touch, but also just his whole self, and he doesn’t always want people to know. I didn’t know until suddenly I did. All of this racing through my head as I phased and ran to him, just lying there, bleeding. Guns had been going off and I had no idea if he was down for good or just knocked out.

I tripped right as I got to him, bullets blazing over my head. Through my head, but I was phased. I could hear Wolverine growling somewhere in the base, and more guns popping off around us. It sounded like the main fight was moving away and stupidly I let my guard down. My hands were all over him, I had to, I had to unphase just to make sure he was ok. I had time to feel a heartbeat, strong, before blazing pain in my head and I slumped over him. Last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was the butt of the gun coming back to hit me again.

“Kitty! Kitty, Kätzchen, please, please!” His voice sounded so distant, echoing around her consciousness painfully. “Kätzchen,” his voice was closer, and she could feel a pressure on her shoulder. She became aware of his breath hitching, his hand clutching her arm almost painfully tight.

* * *

“Uuugh… gerrof me…” God, her head hurt. The pressure of his head on her shoulder and the tightness of his hand around her upper arm left. She blinked her eyes open and his face swam in to focus – very close. It was all she could see. The blood matting at his temple, the unshed tears in his eyes, and the worry clearly etched into his fuzzy face.

“Oh, Kätzchen, Gott…” His hand came close to her face, but refrained from touching her. “I checked your pulse, it was steady, but…” His hand ghosted over her face. She felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on her head. Multiple times, and at a great speed.

“Ugh, what happened?”

Kurt’s face swam out of focus for a moment. “Careful, you were hit pretty hard. Here,” his hand returned to her arm as she tried to sit up. It was difficult, and she managed by screwing her eyes shut as he pulled her upright. He reached behind her back to push something behind her to help her sit up fully. When her head stopped spinning for a moment, she risked cracking one eye open to look at him again. Kurt had his hands clasped as though in prayer, knuckles tight, the skin stretched under his hair to be light blue. “Kätzchen, you were hit in the head, I think. How do you feel? Are you ok?”

“Did you get the license plate number?”

“And you have a concussion! Not making any sense,” the fret in his voice was palpable. 

One side of Kitty’s lips quirked upwards in a painful smile. “Of the truck that hit my head. I feel like garbage, Kurt. I saw… I think I got pistol whipped.”

A mirthless chuckle escaped his lips. 

“No really, I saw you fall, you were knocked out…” Realization dawned on her. “I ran over to see if you were ok, I unphased and someone hit me.”

“Ach, Kitty! It was my fault, I am so sorry – “

“No, Kurt, I would never leave you-“

“I should not have acted so rash-“

“You were helping! You-“

“Nein, Kätzchen, stop, listen. Look around.” She realized that she had only been looking at him. He leaned back to sit on his haunches, his face no longer the only thing in her field of vision. “We are not well off…”

Now that she was paying attention, she could see what he meant. Blood had not yet dried from where he had been hit on his hair line. More blood had dripped down from one nostril, and hair had been scratched away on his cheekbone from god knows what. He looked terrible. 

Behind him she noticed that they were in what looked like a modified one room trailer. Cold steel beds with thin mattresses had been bolted to the wall, and a toilet with a sink in the back part was installed against one wall. Above that, a small cracked mirror with black tarnished spots around the outside. The door was the only high-tech item in the bare room, with a small clouded window at shoulder height. Bolts locking the door had a series of blinking LED lights across them, and the locking mechanism itself looked complicated. Next to the door was a pile of white cloth folded into squares. 

“Oh.” It was all she could think to say. 

“Ja…” He ran his hand through the side of his hair that wasn’t bloody. “Und, I think you need to see this. Can you stand?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” She was sitting on the other bed, now she saw. What Kurt had stuffed behind her to help her sit upright was a thin little excuse for a pillow on the thin mattress, doubled over. She swung her legs out from under the bed and tried to pull herself forward. She couldn’t quite do it, but with one of Kurt’s hands under her arm-pit she managed to stagger upright. 

He pulled her closer to the toilet/sink combination, which she was vastly relieved to see was clean stainless steel. She steadied herself by gripping the edge of the sink and taking a deep breath. “What is it? Does the sink not work?” A gentle nudge from his knuckle under her chin had her look up and into the mirror.

It was shocking. She had two black eyes, and a gouge across her nose from where the gun had hit her. Her hair was mussed and tangled, and it looked like her lip had been broken. One side of her face was puffed from what could only turn into a magnificent bruise later. “Oh shit.” 

“Ja..” Kurt’s face was full of concern, and he clearly hadn’t seen his own traumatized face yet. “I tried to feel if anything was broken when you were unconscious and I think you’re ok. Just looks really bad.”

“We both look really bad,” she said as she turned to him again. His eyes widened as he took in his own face in the mirror.

“Schiesse!” His hand flew up to check damages. “I hadn’t even noticed, no wonder mein Kopf hurt so much. Ach… my beautiful face!” Kitty giggled, but stopped when it hurt her lip. “My gorgeous looks, Kätzchen! What will I do now?”

Kitty laughed again. “I don’t know Kurt.”

“Fah – my nose is ok, eh? Not broken again, that’s good. Ladies like some scars, but this!”

“Kurt, you’re making my face hurt from laughing, which I don’t know how you can do that at a time like this.”

Only the ghost of a grin still on his face, Kurt nodded. “Ja, it’s not a good time for jokes. Have you tried to phase yet? Before you woke up I tried to ‘port, but something is blocking me.” Kitty tried to concentrate to phase herself, any part of herself, but she felt too woozy to get anywhere.

God, why had she let him make her laugh? This situation was serious, painful, and actually genuinely confusing. How had these back-water military dudes gotten the cash for power dampening cells? How had they even known to do that? Ugh, her head hurt. 

“Ach, Kätzchen please sit down,” his hand was back on her arm. She realized her head was in her own hands. Suddenly, she hadn’t even noticed she’d done it. She let Kurt herd her back to the mattress to sit. “Who’s the president?”

“What?” Despite her head ache she cracked a smile. “Like, what are you talking about?”

“With a concussion, aren’t you supposed to ask who the president is? To assess,” one thumb gently prodded her temple as he pushed her hair out of her face, “if you are thinking clearly.” He tsked. 

“Like, I don’t feel like I’m thinking that clearly – I can’t believe I didn’t think to phase. Ugh, Kurt, you got knocked out before me! Let me see you,” she had opened her eyes and turned towards him as he sit next to her on the bed. His hand dropped away from her hair as hers came up to gently touch his face. 

For Kurt, the situation was bad. Kind of good, in that the girl of his dreams was sitting next to him on a bed and stroking his face, but otherwise bad. He’d been knocked out yet again, although this time he woke up on the floor of a bare white cell with a pounding head. Good again in that the subject of his crush was next to him as he awoke, but back to bad with the whole kidnapped and in a cell. Good, in that the whole bad part gave him a good excuse to pet her arm or touch her hair, but bad in that they both had gotten beat up. And wow, had they been beat up. 

Kitty’s lovely face, discolored as it was with bruising, was focused so intently on his own face, her lips slightly parted as she checked him over. It was all he could do to look anywhere but at the curve of her jaw and the dip of her neck, Gott – his stomach felt tight. 

“Ok, like rule number one, clean the wound! Er, not that it’s a ‘wound’ wound… uh, I mean, like, it’s not that bad.” It was that bad, he knew it, but it was sweet of her to try and down play it. “So, lets see here,” her gentle questioning fingers withdrew from his hair as she looked around. “Oh!” Kitty launched herself off the bed towards the door, with the white cloth folded in a pile. “Maybe this will be helpful!” 

As she picked through the pile, she realized it was two identical white cover-alls and two twin sheets, nothing more. “I guess these are like our blankets and stuff. Yuck. There’s no way this will keep us warm, our uniforms are a little insulated but this is nothing.”

“Ja, und it’s only gotten colder since I woke up.”

“It’s not uncomfortable, maybe I could rip a little piece off as a wash cloth? Oh wait!” She glanced over at him and treated him to a radiant smile. Kurt could drink in that smile for all of time, even in a situation like this. “Like, give me your pillow case.”

He shook the thin cotton mat out of the case and handed it to her when she made it back to the side of the bed. She tried using her teeth to rip it open, but succeeded only in getting a little bit of the blood from her split lip on it. Kurt touched her side and she sheepishly handed it over. He was more successful in using one of his sharp canines to rip it open, and as he stood up, he pulled her elbow to sit on the bed once more. 

The cloth he ran under the tap above the toilet, which thankfully ran clear and smelled fresh. Lapping at it briefly it tasted fine as well. Clearly their captors weren’t going to kill them through water poisoning, maybe just neglect. He turned the sink off and wrung the towel out so that it was only damp. 

“Ok, let’s see about that lip.” He wrapped the cloth around one finger and gently dabbed at her chin. His touch was so gentle and caring, Kitty could feel her eyes involuntarily shut. His finger ghosted over her split lip and she winced. “I’m sorry Kätzchen.”

“Like, be nice because it’s your turn next.” 

“Ah, so?” He chuckled without mirth. He moved the cloth to dab first at the blood on her face, making sure to clean every small cut before he moved on to the grime. She had some sort gunk on her jaw, which came off easily enough, but he needed to scrub a little harder at the imprint on her neck. Without thinking, he placed a steadying hand on her shoulder, one thumb in the notch at the base of her neck. 

Kitty could feel her breath quicken with his hands ministering to her like this. Kurt simply thought he may have hurt her more, and quickly took them away. His brows knit, and they shared a look – one filled with such weight, but neither could discern the true meaning of. Kitty’s eyes began watering, this was heavy. Alone, with no way to contact the X-men, hurt and trapped. 

She cleared her throat and tried to blink back tears. “it’s your turn,” her voice was shakier than intended. She took the cloth out of Kurt’s hands, now stained with her blood. Kitty walked to the sink, rinsed it, then wrung it out, mindful to get the majority of the blood out. When she returned she could see Kurt was also fighting back tears, albeit a bit more successfully than she. He gave her a watery smile.

“At least we’re in this together, eh, Kätzchen.”


	2. Some Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the cold and loneliness in captivity.

Hours turned into days in the same boring cell. Night and day meant nothing, it was the lights either on blindingly so, or off for oppressive darkness. Kitty felt like she would go crazy. It was boring. So incredibly boring. The one highlight was watching Kurt, although he seemed to be just as frustrated as her. The smooth lines of his face shifting to form a smile whenever he looked her way, or the swell of his toned arms coming out from the padded shoulders on his uniform. She honestly loved the way his ears poked out of his hair with their pointed tips. She tried not to be obvious, but she was sure he had caught her looking a few times. 

What may or may not have been morning opened same as ever, fluorescents blinking on to Kitty freezing, on the thin mattress only covered by the big coveralls over that dumb little sheet. She rubbed her arms and looked over at Kurt. He was on his side, facing her, and his eyes slowly opened as she watched. 

“Sleep well?” He asked her.

“No. You?”

“Nein.”

It was the routine at this point. Polite inquiry, followed by soft denial. 

“Like, I am so bored.”

Kurt didn’t even bother to answer. He rolled onto his back and placed his arms under his head. “Ja, there’s nothing to do but talk. I like to talk, but what I would give for some movies. A book. Anything.”

“Yeah…” Kitty rolled onto her side to look at him better, her arm coming up to pillow the side of her face. He was right, there really wasn’t anything else to do but to talk. Or watch dust blow around the room. Or turn the tap on for a while to really get things interesting. Yesterday she had stubbed one toe kicking the wall and that had really been the focal point for the rest of the day. Talking with Kurt was definitely keeping her sane, but they always seemed to cycle back around to how much it sucked to be there, or how much they missed their friends. 

“Hey…” She said, and he turned to look at her. “Remember when I stubbed my toe yesterday?” Kurt’s face broke out in a slow smile. 

“Ja, how could I forget! Your face was hilarious.”

“Like, you don’t even know! For a second there I thought I had broken it!”

“Ja… you said that.”

“I did, didn’t I.”

Silence reigned again. 

She already knew all of Kurt’s favorite foods (surprisingly Gut Bomb was not on the list), and he knew all of her favorite colors (shades of pink, but also a couple tones of yellow, and one particular shade of blue), and they both knew that together they couldn’t list all fifty capitals. To be fair, Kitty couldn’t list any of the capital cities in Europe, where as Kurt had been able to name quite a few. Like, what else was there to talk about?

“Kurt, do you have a crush right now?”

He sputtered. “Right now? Kätzchen, was?”

“We’ve already talked about everything else, I want to get interesting.”

He raised an eyebrow as he studied her face. She had her eyes locked on him. “You really want to know if I have a crush right now?” He rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin to prop it up. “If I tell you, will you tell me?”

“Like… yeah. Does that mean you’re crushing on someone?”

Boy, if only she knew. Kurt had been nursing a crush on Kitty since the moment she walked in the front door at the institute. Everything he did or said was to get closer to her, either physically by ‘porting, or to try to be friendly so she would like him. He knew she would only ever like him as a friend, and even that was hard won with how she had reacted to him when she first arrived. He could never tell her, since it would jeopardize the friendship he wanted to maintain. She was his best friend, and on top of all else that had happened, he couldn’t lose his best friend. Instead of explaining any of this, he merely replied “you first.”

“Ha! As if, I asked you first!”

“As if! I asked you second, and you know what they say…” he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “First. Is the worst.”

“Ohmigod, who taught you English?” She laughed and threw her little pillow at him, which he swatted away with his tail. “Ok, but like, isn’t it so obvious that Scott and Jean are into each other? I mean, what’s stopping them anyway?”

“Ja, you know I asked Scott about that?” 

Kitty’s eyebrows shot up. “You did not. Spill.”

“Spill? Spill what?”

“Spill… like, share the tea but fast. Kurt, I gotta know!”

“Ach, you Americans with your metaphors… or similes? I can’t remember. This long away from school and I’m already unlearning things.”

Kitty’s eyes crinkled with her laugh, and Kurt’s heart sped up. It was so good to see her laugh, despite all of this crap. “I asked him if he liked her. Obviously, we know he does, but I wanted to give him space to admit it.”

“Like man to man talk? I get it.” She thought he was a man. Not a boy, not some freak, but a man. He looked down to hide his smile. 

“Ja, he got flustered. Told me he didn’t know what I was talking about. I didn’t know what to say to that, so I dropped it. But later Jean gave me an envelope to give to him!” 

Kitty gasped appropriately at the twist in his story. “Did you read it?”

“Nein, I couldn’t figure out how to open it without it being obvious that I did. Also, I didn’t want to break his trust. Mostly that one I guess. But I ‘ported it into his room and left it on his dresser when he was in a sim.”

“Did he ever tell you what it said?”

“He never did! I didn’t want to ask either, because then he would have known I’d seen it. But the next two days he walked around with a smile on his face.”

“Haha! I remember that! He even went easy on us in the Danger Room that week.”

Kurt sighed. He shifted his chin on his folded arms and chewed his lip. “Do you still see Lance often?”

She sighed. “Lance is ok, I guess.” She turned to lay on her stomach with her arms propping up her head. “I guess I finally realized he didn’t like me, he liked the idea of me. I think I was the first ever other person with powers that he met, and he latched onto that idea. I mean, he was… I don’t know. I want to be with someone who actually likes me, not someone wanting to get with me just because they think they can.”

This was the most Kurt had heard her talk about Lance. Normally she clammed right up when Rogue would tease her, and Jean just stayed out of it because of how much Scott disliked the guy. 

“At first it was like fun to be liked so much, and we would tease each other, but he just kept wanting more. And I realized he wasn’t really that nice even when he liked me.” Her chin dipped and she couldn’t meet Kurt’s golden eyes. “Not like how nice you are being my friend.” 

Oof. That was so sweet but it hurt to be placed only as her friend. To forever be by her side platonically was absolutely something he would accept – he would accept anything to be by her side. But the door was closed for anything more than platonic. Helping her with her own relationships, talking about other people she wanted to kiss. She deserved only the best, someone who would treat her like the queen she was. Someone who saw her for the kind, funny, smart soul she was. Kurt could help her find that person, someone who loved her and showed her that love every day. What are best friends for.

“It’s easy to be your friend, Kätzchen.” His smile felt weak, but when she answered that with a giggle it got stronger.

“Like, it’s the best being your friend, Kurt. You always make me feel good about myself, and I feel like I owe you the same!” It was the best, he was the best. If only he knew how much.

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Ha! I do! You’re my friend, and it’ll be fun to find the thing that makes you feel good.” She gave him a winning smile which made his heart do acrobatics. Just the dimple in her chin made heat surge through his limbs. She flipped over on her back and hugged her arms. “Ugh, like, speaking of feeling good, this place does not at all. Why is it so cold?” A visible shudder passed through her. 

With Kurt’s fur, he hadn’t realized how cold it was in their prison. She had even piled up the uniforms they were given on top of her sheet, which was now tucked up under her chin. He looked around, there wasn’t anything else in the room for her to use. 

“Like I haven’t had a single night of good sleep since we got kidnapped.” There was a pause. “Ok, I heard it too. It’s not just the stress though, I am really, honestly cold.”

“I haven’t slept well either… it’s hard not to know what they’re going to do to us.”

“Yeah…” she closed her eyes, her brows knitted together. “Like, what can we do but wait? Literally it’s all I can think of. Will they bust in here and take us somewhere else? Will we.. will.. nevermind.” Her eyes teared up.

“I don’t want to think about it either. It’s too much.”

“It’s heavy.” 

Kurt rubbed his hand over his face, his tail lashing behind him. “Do you remember when we first got outted at school about being mutants?”

“Yeah,” she looked over at him.

“I couldn’t handle the scrutiny. I know I wasn’t there for you and everybody else, but that was my greatest fear. It was all I could think about.” His head was still in his hands, almost as though he was shielding himself from her scrutiny. “I used to have nightmares when I was young about being found by a hunter who would turn me into a head on a wall and I would never see my family again. That I would be lost and whoever found me would follow me home to hurt my family because of me. And when we were on the news, it was the nightmare come true. You all were being bullied so much but you pass otherwise. I thought I was protecting you by distancing myself but I was only protecting myself because I was afraid.” 

Kitty didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t realized how hard it had been for Kurt, what that moment had touched in him.

“And now, we are here because of my mistake. You were taken because you were trying to help me.” When he lifted his face, Kitty could see unshed tears in his golden eyes. 

Kitty pushed the sheet off of her and swung her legs off the bed. She got up and took the step over to Kurt’s side, sitting next to him on the sliver of bed he wasn’t on. He rolled to be on his side to give her more room, and she skootched her hips to sit more securely next to him. One hip pressed softly into his stomach, she laid a hand on his arm. “Can I like, give you a hug?”

Without saying anything Kurt lifted his arms to take her into them. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tucked her face into his neck. Without letting him go, she said “I didn’t know any of that. You can’t blame yourself for what other horrible people do though.” She felt his hands pet her hair, running down her back. He took a breath, it tickled her ear when he let it out. 

“Danke, Kätzchen.” He held onto her for a beat longer before relaxing his arms. She leaned back up and continued to pat his arm. His hand had relaxed from her back to touch her elbow. He watched her face, which had turned to watch her own hand on his arm. She could feel the muscle beneath his uniform, the bicep curving into her palm. He was so warm in her arms, against her hip. His hand was warm on her arm where he held her, his thumb tracing an unseen pattern. 

“Do you… like it when people touch your fur?”

That was not a question he was expecting. Trying to control his face, all he could think to say was “Ja. Not many people do though. I think, at home people touch all the time. You get used to it. We had to, since you need to do so much in practice.”

“Practice?”

“Ja, for the big top. I have a lot of natural talent swinging on the trapeze,” here he gave her a cocky smile, “but even I need to practice and train. Usually just choreography, the rest, well…” he flicked his hair back with flair. “You get used to throwing people, catching them and holding them so that they’re safe. After practice we would join someone’s camp fire for dinner, sit around together. Even with my brother and sister, we would share a bed at night when we were traveling. But in Bayville, no one touches. I tried to give Scott a hug once, and he took it, but looked at me like I was crazy.”

“Like wow. I didn’t really grow up like that. My family wasn’t really… touchy feely. I think I’ve seen my parents hug once or twice, but like, that’s it. I also didn’t really have a lot of friends in my old high school…” She grimaced, thinking of those girls who had pushed her into a locker before she met Jean and the Professor. “I don’t know, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable. But… I like it too.”

Kurt stroked her arm gently. She giggled, “Ha! No, I’m ticklish, I meant for you.”

“Ticklish, huh?”

“Yes!” She stood up abruptly. “Don’t you dare, Kurt!” He wiggled his tail suggestively smiling all the while. “Don’t you dare!”

Kurt spread out his hands. “I promise, Kätzchen, I won’t tickle you. Only one simple condition.”

“One condition?” She placed her hands on her hips, still standing out of reach of that sly tail. 

“Scratch my back!” He flipped abruptly onto his stomach to present his uniformed back. She could only laugh at his antics and sat down against his hip again. “Oooh, ja, right there.” Her nails scratched over the fabric on his back, she could feel the rippling of his muscles as he moved his arms up under his head. He really was warm to the touch, reminding her just how cold she really was. She could feel his warmth radiate back up into her fingers, to her palms. He sighed with pleasure and she felt like this moment could go on forever. 

All too soon she heard herself say “do you want me to scratch your back without your uniform in the way? I wouldn’t mind if you’d like it.” She held her breath, she couldn’t believe she had said that so casually. 

Kurt’s higher brain function skipped out on him. Simply left his body to fend for itself, which it did by getting up on one elbow so he could unzip the front of his uniform. Anything to keep Kitty’s hands on him, even better to have her nails scratch trails through the hair on his back. Preferably as she wrapped her arms around him from the front, as he pleasured her until she called his name out. Thank god she was just scratching his back, it would be very embarrassing for him to turn over now. He pulled his arms through the sleeves, the gloves he had already taken off several days ago. Kitty smoothed the cloth down to expose more back, then ran her hands over him. It was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and let her continue.

Kitty had no idea how soft he really was. She’d touched him briefly before, giving him a hug over his overshirt, or touching his wrist to give his holowatch a helping hand. He was a luxurious velvet, his fur shorter on his back and ever so slightly longer on his shoulders, transitioning smoothly between the two. His head hair was strewn across his back, and she slid her fingers up against the grain to push it out of the way. She used her other hand to brush the fur back into place, no longer even pretending to scratch him. She was just running her hands over him at this point, simply enjoying the feel of him. 

Her touch was so comforting Kurt could fall asleep. He was more relaxed than he had been yet in these circumstances, eyes drifting shut. Would she let him pet her to go to sleep? It felt amazing, he didn’t realize he had been so touch starved. He didn’t want to offer something she might feel obligated to say yes to, but he certainly wanted to return this favor. 

“Kätzchen, you said you were cold, ja?”

“Like, so cold all the time. Can’t even sleep with that little excuse of a blanket.”

“Would you…” he cleared his throat. She was still running her hands over his back, smiling to herself. Finally her hands felt warm all the way through. “Would you like to sleep next to me? We can share a blanket for more warmth. Actually, we can probably use your mattress as a duvet.” He propped himself up to look at her over one shoulder.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, like sure.” She bit her lip and he could see a bit of a blush rising.

“Are you sure, I don’t mean to-“ but she had already dumped the sheet on the floor to pull the mattress off the metal slab. He turned on his side to allow more space for her on the narrow bunk, and she settled in with her hip right below his belt. He placed a hand on her back as she lowered herself next to him, her back to his front. She pulled the thin cotton mattress over them both, realizing as she did she was still quite uncomfortable. Her knees were pulled up and hanging off of the bunk, and her feet were still freezing. 

She looked over one shoulder, “is it ok if I’m a little closer to you? My knees aren’t even on the bed.” 

“Ja, of course.” His hand settled on her hip and pulled her flush against him, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. “Your feet are freezing, here.” The length of his warm tail curled around her feet and pulled them so she could tuck them between his legs. 

Kitty took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Kurt’s chest was against her back, his hand on her hip. His other hand was tucked underneath his head, and Kitty shifted to rest her own on the elbow that jutted out. Kurt moved his hand off her hip to brush her hair away from his nose, accidentally brushing the tips of his fingers over the back of her neck. He replaced his warm hand on her hip and squeezed it, she wasn’t sure purposefully or an inadvertent flex of his fingers. What she wouldn’t see was the huge smile on his face, he couldn’t shake it.

She was heavenly to all his senses, he couldn’t help but drink her in. The feel of her breathing pressed up against him, he could see her pulse in her neck. Her hair would shift every time he took a breath. She was cold, he could feel it where he touched her, even through her clothes. She shivered in his arms and wiggled closer against him – her bottom pressed squarely into his crotch. As wonderful as it felt, Kurt struggled to keep his mind clear from the incredibly tempting thought of running his hands over her to tuck her in even more securely. 

For Kitty, Kurt was a furnace. Her hands had already been warmed, and his chest and stomach against her took the rest of the chill from her back. Even her hip, where he had his hand, was slowly warming. He was generating so much heat from where her ass was tucked into him, she feared maybe he was uncomfortable. But he wasn’t saying anything, and she didn’t want to break the mood. She just felt safe, safer than she had yet, his strong arms giving her comfort. 

She shivered again, while Kurt had quickly warmed her back, even her own arms wrapped around her didn’t quite do the trick for her other side. 

“Kätzchen, are you ok?” His voice was soft against the back of her neck.

“My arms are still cold.” She rubbed them again trying to suppress a shiver. It was strange, to have such a difference in body temp from front to back. Using her mattress as a blanket was certainly helping a bit, it just was slow going. 

“Here,” his breath tickling her back, he shifted again. The arm under her head moved for him to settle it across her chest, his hand tucked under her arm. The hand from her hip moved to cross her body and settled underneath her ribcage, pressed into the mattress. Kitty was surprised, happily so, but surprised nonetheless. While Kurt was always respectful – well, in a joke-y type of way, he had never touched her like this. One of his arms brushed over her nipple, although she was sure he hadn’t realized. 

She could feel Kurt take a deep breath, his face close to the back of her neck. Closing her eyes, warm for the first time in what felt like ages, she tilted her head back to meet his face. He tightened his grip on her briefly, squeezing her body gently before he relaxed his grip. The hand beneath her arm rubbed gently down her ribcage. She could feel him yawn, and getting sleepy herself, she let the feeling ride.

From then on out it became habit to share a bed when the lights turned off. The second mattress became a blanket, although the heat really came from Kurt. Kitty felt like she could actually sleep when she was next to him, which made her feel less crappy during the day. Still a little frustrated at feeling grubbier each given day, but she felt less scared with him right next to her. They took to holding full conversations, giggling next to one another on the thin metal slab.

She also discovered Kurt wasn’t kidding about being touchy-feely, no matter what position they fell asleep in, she would always wake up in the night having been pulled into his arms. Even his tail would gravitate towards her, wrapping around whatever limb was closest. It felt so nice to be held. She came to rely on it, it was habit to swim back to consciousness briefly to check on him before snuggling closer and going back to sleep. 

After a while it was clear they needed to change clothes. It was stuffy in her uniform, and Kurt certainly wasn’t better off. Some planning as to giving one another privacy allowed for a quick change, Kitty skinning into her white coverall so quickly she felt like Quicksilver. As starched and stiff as the coveralls were, it was heavenly to be in some clean clothes, much as she wished she had underwear or a bra to wear under it. Poor Kurt had to use his teeth to knaw a hole for his tail in the backside, so she supposed she could be worse off.

It was also heavenly to climb back into the bed next to Kurt. She slid her fingers into the sleeve of his coverall to touch his lovely blue fur and once again fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Neglect No Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick and tired of the neglect, Kitty takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in this story (or any story I post) is of age, I'm imagining this takes place a couple years after the end of the series. Man, I wish I had anything like those Danger Room sessions to tone up, I can only imaging how strong everyone is with the way Wolverine works them.

The meals that came through the slot in the door were not top quality. It was an unregistered mutant prison off the grid and off the map, but like, cheese once in a while would have been nice. They weren’t poisoned or anything, not so far as either Kurt or Kitty could tell, since they’d been eating it no problem for what had felt like a couple weeks. Although it was hard to tell, since there was no window to the outside – night and day were delineated between the fluorescent lights being on or off.

Even with the change into the white coverall, Kitty felt grimy. Kurt was probably even worse off, she thought to herself, since normally he took a shower once a day. Kitty felt absolutely gross and honestly a little itchy. No amount of splashing sink water on various parts of parts of her alleviated the feeling. 

Almost as though he was thinking the same as she, she could see him scratch himself absentmindedly. He didn’t smell bad by any means, just, perhaps, more. The room smelled like two people had shared it for a while, and – she was most worried about this – that while she couldn’t smell him, he might smell her. While Kitty liked Kurt’s unique musk, she nervously wondered about the tang she could sense coming off her clothes. Her hair felt greasy, but it wasn’t really like she had much choice, and he certainly hadn’t said anything about it… 

Honestly, the cell just smelled like man. Again, it wasn’t bad, it was just strong. Thank god the room ran a little cold so it didn’t smell sweaty. Small favors she supposed. 

Once again Kurt itched at himself. His face clouded with almost an angry look, one Kitty hadn’t seen before. When he noticed her looking at him, his face cleared and he smiled at her. She couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I can’t take this any longer!” 

“Eh??” Her outburst clearly took him by surprise. His head dipped back and his eyebrows climbed high on his forehead. 

“Like, I don’t get it! How are you ok with this??”

He spread his hands out, “what part of this are you talking about? I’m not really ok with any of it, but tell me.”

“Ugh, Kurt, you know.” Kitty huffed and threw her disheveled ponytail over one shoulder. 

Instead of answering that, Kurt let the silence grow. He had learned over the last couple of weeks that Kitty would say what she wanted to say in her own time, trying to wheedle anything out of her was like shaking down a brick wall for info. Instead, he leaned back on an elbow and propped one blue foot on the edge of the mattress. Kitty looked at him sideways, unmoved by his patting the bed for her to come sit next to him. She just resettled her crossed arms, so he hooked one thick finger into the empty belt loop on her coverall to pull her over. She sat with a soft exhalation and looked away from him.

Kurt took a deep breath next to her, just drinking her in. Even in here he couldn’t be annoyed by her. She was what was keeping him even keeled in this mess, her steadiness in the face of all of this nonsense. She had buoyed him up when his thoughts got dark, her kind voice or soft hands would reorient him. And Gott, even now he liked her natural perfume. She was just so much… herself. It was indescribable. Perhaps because it had been so long since either of them had seen the inside of a bathroom – their cell’s dinky little stainless steel toilet notwithstanding – she had a little bit of a bitterness intermingled with her normal floral bouquet, but it only made her earthier. Surreptitiously he leaned in to try to get his nose closer. Not that it really mattered, her scent was all over the beds, the walls, even his own coveralls.

She couldn’t hold it in any longer. “I smell!”

“Ja,” his eyes were closed, leaning ever closer to her lower back. 

“What! Kurt!!” She launched herself off the bed and whipped around to look at him, hands on her hips. “Are you kidding me?”

Kurt slowly cracked one eye open to look at her. “I mean, uh,” the other eye opened slowly, “that is to say, mein Englisch ist, ah.”

“Don’t give me that crap! You weren’t supposed to agree with me!” She just looked at him a moment, her mouth agape in her surprise. “I can’t believe that! I can’t believe you just said that!”

“Nein, Ki-“

“No! You know what? You’re right! I’m right, I smell and I’m sick of it! And it’s just not fair, you don’t even smell at all! I don’t get it, I feel so grimy and you’re just sitting there all nice and perfect! Ok, maybe a little itchy but like, still!” Her mouth closed with a click and he could see the gears in her head turn. “And I’m going to do something about it. This is cruel, it’s against the Geneva Convention. I won’t stand for it.”

Her speech over, she stood there, chest heaving. Kurt tore his eyes away from the rise and fall of her breasts to finally catch up with what she said. “Was? Perfect? Nein, I am embarrassed to say but my hair is falling out and its getting stuck in this verdammt Overall.”

“Oh my god, Kurt, I am so sorry. You’re going bald? God, it must be the stress, and I just yelled at you, I didn’t mean-“

Kurt barked out a laugh. “Not bald!”

“Oh,” Kitty bit her lip. Kurt just kept laughing, his head in his hand. “Like, what do you mean?”

“I mean, I’m shedding. It, my hair, it comes out naturally. Usually I shower to get rid of anything that’s left after I brush, but I haven’t been able to brush or shower here.”

“Ok, we are so doing something about this.” Kitty’s eyes shone with determination. She marched over to the door and pounded on the window. “This is torture!! We demand basic necessities!” Each word was punctuated by a bang as she pummeled the door with closed fists. “We!” Bang! “Need!” Bang! “Showers!” Bang! 

At that, Kurt sat upright, his preoccupation with covertly sniffing her back forgotten. “Kätzchen, no, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I’m TIRED! I’m SWEATY! I don’t CARE! They aren’t going to kill us or they would have already! And I am like, SO sick of wearing the same boring white stupid jumpsuit!” Kitty banged once more on the door, then slumped her head against it. Tears welled up in her eyes briefly before she decided that she was not going to let this get to her. She hadn’t let the kidnapping get to her, she hadn’t let sharing a room with her crush for two weeks solid get to her, she hadn’t even acknowledged certain feelings she may or may have been having about that, so why, after everything else, would she let this get to her. As a matter of fact, she would just have to get creative with the sink and turn her coveralls inside out and – 

There was a thump, and the LED lights criss-crossing the lock mechanism flickered. Kitty took a step back as Kurt stood from the bed. He managed to snag her arm in one hand as the door swung open and three goons in armor with guns stepped through. Each one wore a mask which looked almost like a tinted motorcycle helmet, and padded gloves. 

Kitty stuck a finger into the chest of the one nearest her. “We need blankets too! And better food! And, and, you better let us outta here –“ One of the figures nearest the door cocked his gun loudly. 

Kurt pulled her back another step, and she bumped into his chest. The goon in front shrugged his shoulders, and let the gun hang from the strap across his chest. A mechanized voice rang out from the helmet, “hands up near your shoulders.”

“Like, who are you? What are you doing with us?” Kitty raised her hands, but she could still feel Kurt’s fingers around her arm. 

“No questions.” 

“But-“

“Kätzchen. Bitte,” Kurt was near hyperventilating. 

“What do you people want with us?”

“None of your business. No more questions. No more blankets but I will look into the food.”

“How DARE you tell us no.. wait, huh?”

“The food situation will be dealt with. Do not bang on the door.”

The silence stretched for a moment. 

“What… what do you want with us?” Kurt managed to find his voice. He had been so distracted with Kitty around it hadn’t quite occurred to him until now how dire this was. No, that wasn’t true, it had occurred to him, but as with any time he thought of getting shot and taxidermied like a prize lion by some extremist, he put it out of his mind. His whole life had been filled with the terror of running across the wrong person who decided he didn’t look right. This was just… well, this was almost his worst nightmare come true. He could be thankful that they had really only been shown neglect, anything else would truly have been his worst fear. 

“I said. No. More. Questions.” The goon fished in one pocket for what looked like black cloth. “Put these on.” He swung them at Kitty’s lifted hands, and she caught them. They were blindfolds. Kitty’s stomach sank. “Now.”

“You aren’t like, going to kill us or anything, are you?” 

Silence from the goons made her pause.

“No, ma’am, not unless you don’t do what we say.” The two in the back re-centered their guns on them. The one in the front took a step forward and ripped the blindfold out of Kitty’s fingers. He looped it around her head before she could react and tightened it so that her eyes were closed against it. By the sound of things, Kurt had the same thing done to him, although his hand had only tightened around her arm. 

Blind and anxious, the goon’s footsteps moved away and she was pulled via Kurt forward out of the door. They followed some hallway for a time, where she stumbled over her own feet, her hands reaching out for Kurt’s free one. She managed to snag onto his tail, which curled comfortingly around her wrist. 

Suddenly Kurt was stopped, which made her bump into him. The blindfold was removed and she could see that they were now in a large tiled room. All four walls had pipes coming out of the them with shower heads at the ends at regular intervals, except for where the door interrupted. The goon that had dragged them there had his hand on the outside latch of the door, and Kitty could see that there wasn’t a latch or knob or anything on the inside of the door. When it closed, they would be effectively locked in. 

“We aren’t cruel,” he said. “You get what you asked for, but no more. You have 15 minutes – the room has been purged of anything that isn’t soap and water, so don’t expect to find something you can try to shiv us with later. Place your uniforms in the slot at the base of the door and you will be given new ones at the end of the 15 minutes.” With that, he swung the door closed and it latched audibly.

This was, to be frank, shocking. To have the cold monotony of each day broken up like this was jarring. Kitty turned to look at Kurt, her hand rising to touch her chin in wonderment. She met his gold eyes, wide with the same sort of surprise. Suddenly it sank in. They were expected to shower together, like, right now.

Kurt must have had the same realization, as he sucked a sharp breath in. They both realized simultaneously that he was still holding her arm, and his tail was still curled around Kitty’s fingers near her mouth. He let go quickly, but it took a second longer to disentangle his tail from her fingers. 

Kitty could feel a blush rise on her cheeks, and found she couldn’t quite meet Kurt’s eyes any longer. She hugged herself, looking towards the floor.

“Like… at least they left, right? That’s some privacy I guess.” Her eyes glanced up briefly towards Kurt, who was still looking at her. “I mean, like, we could uh, take turns I guess to make sure no one spies on us as we, uhm, shower.”

Kurt could barely put two words together. The thought of being in the same room with a naked, wet, glistening… her hands running soap over her pink skin, water falling in rivulets between her heaving… suddenly his coveralls felt a little tight. He tried to think of anything else. Sabertooth, the Blob. The Blob eating chili. Football, not that American garbage, but the one with the black and white ball his half-brother Stefan really liked to watch. 

“Does that… does that sound ok?” 

Kurt finally caught up with her words. She was blushing furiously, hugging herself, and couldn’t look at him. It was painful. This was what she had wanted, he couldn’t deny her that time. He also really needed to get in the shower himself and scrub the shed fur off of his chest and back. 15 minutes would barely be enough for that, let alone washing this longer head hair. But Kitty came first.

“Nein,” she looked over at him sharply, and he hung his head. “You need this more than I. I’ll just, I’ll wait for next time.” 

“Like, no, Kurt!” She stepped closer to him once again. “I don’t want you to suffer for me. I know you need this too.”

“No, it’s ok, I’ve gone longer between full showers in the past when I had to, this will just be like that.”

“No Kurt, I know you need this. What if we just promised one another…” her saw her bite her lip, her blush somehow getting even worse. “To like, not look, and like, stuff.” Her valley girl accent was getting worse with the awkwardness. 

“I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable Kitty.” Ooh boy, he did not know how it uncomfortable would be for her, for entirely different reasons than what he thought.

“I trust you Kurt,” she brought her hand up to cup his shoulder which she squeezed gently. “And like.. what’s a little nudity between friends?” Her tone was light hearted, thinking a little humor would lighten things up, but instead she felt immediately even more awkward. 

Thankfully Kurt saw it for the humor it was meant to be and let out a breathy chuckle. What was a little nudity between them anyway. Just next to one another, soapy, warm from the hot water, almost touching, Her face turned upwards as the water fell, hands roaming everywhere. Ach, he could feel his cock twitch in the coveralls. Back to Sabertooth, the Blob. The Blob eating sauerkraut. Ugh, worse, Toad. 

He took a shaky breath in and had to look away from her. Picking at random a spout just behind him, he turned on the water and adjusted the water to be as warm as it could be. Thankfully it did seem to be warm, and slowly getting hotter. The assholes who had kidnapped him certainly didn’t seem to want to make them suffer pain, just confusion and isolation. 

Kurt could sense just next to him Kitty was doing the same, adjusting the temperature on her shower head. He could hear her fingers moving over the buttons down the front of her jumpsuit. Kurt looked down the front of his own, his fingers slowly taking each button out of their loop. Time felt slow as the opening slowly widened to reveal his furry chest. He knew Kitty was doing the same next to him, the soft path of skin down the middle of her breasts slowly getting exposed. He imagined next were her shoulders as she slipped the cloth over them, moving her hands to push the white cloth down past her hips, strong long legs stepping out. Kurt had to stop unbuttoning his own to take a steadying breath. Sabertooth. Sabertooth. Fussball. 

No more day dreaming or he would be obvious with how he was feeling. Kurt decided that going slow wasn’t helping him at all, he scattered the rest of the buttons to the wet floor by yanking sharply on the lapel of his coveralls, ripping it open. He worked his arms out of the sleeves, shoulders emerging first, then back. He was a little gentler as he worked the cloth down over his tail to release that as well. He stepped out of the pooled fabric and kicked it away on the wet floor, stepping fully under the water. Ah, bliss. Well, as much bliss as could be had in the circumstances.

Kitty’s hands were shaking as she undid her own buttons. While Kurt had been carefully not watching her, she couldn’t help but sneak a peek as he disrobed. She could see the strain in his shoulders as he paused a moment, hands still at his chest. She wondered what he was thinking of. 

She turned slightly, head down, to try and focus a little less on Kurt’s broad back and more on her own stuff. She slipped the fabric over her own shoulders, exposing her chest and stomach. Kurt let out a loud breath and ripped his coveralls off almost entirely – she couldn’t help it, her eyes glanced up at him. She watched his tail swish, following the line of it up his tapered back to the sharply defined planes of muscle that became obvious with the water. Normally Kurt was soft looking, skinny of course, but Kitty did not realize quite how muscular he was. The fur on his body blurred the outline of muscle that was now incredibly clear with the water making it stick close to his body.

She didn’t know all the muscle names, but everything was on display. He looked like a pin-up, but better somehow because she knew how sweet and caring he was. As he lifted his arms to assist the water getting through his hair, she could see the muscle on his side under his arm move under his skin. He was amazingly cut, almost to the point of looking faceted. 

Kitty realized she had paused with her tits out of the coveralls and nothing else. She quickly got the fabric over her hips and down her legs to step into the warm water. Oh man, that did feel good. She pulled the hair tie out of her hair to let the water wash through it. It felt glorious to finally take a shower. Worth the wait, the hot water was everywhere. It was relaxing, almost. 

Almost, that is if she could forget their situation. Even with the heat rising in her body with the mere thought of how naked Kurt was next to her, she was thankful of his presence. This would be so much more frightening had he not been here. In their cramped quarters he had been so respectful and encouraging, and she was just a bad friend. Sneaking looks at him when he was at his most vulnerable, using him for comfort during the cold nights. Ugh. Kitty leaned her head against the tile and screwed her eyes shut, feeling sorry for herself. Her breath hitched.

“Kätzchen, are you ok?” Kurt was still under his tap, carefully looking down but the side of his face turned toward her. 

She let the water rinse away the tears that had risen. “Yeah, I just… it’s hard, y’know?” She couldn’t see him nod. “Like, thank you.”

Kurt smiled as he lifted his face again to the water coming down. “ Bitteschön . I should be thanking you.”

“Ha, like, for what? Freaking out all the time?”

“Nein, for… for being here. For trying to save me when I stupidly got knocked out.”

“Like, I would say any time, but you really need to stop getting knocked out.” At that Kurt laughed. “But uh… have you seen where the soap is? I can’t find any over here?”

Kurt glanced up. Kitty was turned away from him slightly, her arm up covering the back of her neck, showing the curved underside of one breast and the flat planes of her stomach and back. The round curve of one cheek topped her slim leg, and her hair flowed freely down her back – something he hadn’t seen before. Well, technically, he’d never seen Kätzchen in her all-together before, but that hadn’t stopped him from imagining it. She really was beautiful, her soft skin showing off the muscle she had built up in Danger Room sessions back at home. She had a dimple along her spine above her ass, and one beautiful little mole at the top of her leg where her cheek curved out that he could picture so clearly kissing. 

“Like, it’s not over here at all!” Her head started turning towards him, so he whipped around to face the wall. “Oh my god, of course. It’s over, shoot, it’s over on the other side. Like don’t look, Kurt.” She nervously giggled and stepped out of her shower. All the way on the opposite side was the damn soap dispenser. Outside of the water it was actually quite cold in the room, making her nipples so hard that it was almost painful. She padded over to the soap dispenser on the wall, and got a big dollop on her hand, the other one folded over her chest. “Here, let me get you some.” She smoothed the handful over her own hair before getting another big dollop for him.

“Oh, ja, sure.” Kurt placed his hands on the tiles to steady himself. It was almost a surprise when he realized she was right behind him, soap at the ready.

“Uhm, here, hold your hand out.” Her eyes were closed, one arm covering her chest, and a leg bent to try and hide her pubic area. Her extended hand gently dripped soap.

Kurt closed his own eyes and turned slightly to hold his own hand out. He met air, but was afraid to try and reach for fear of brushing her somewhere he shouldn’t. 

“Like hold your hand out,” Kitty’s eyes were still screwed shut. Both of them were facing each other, hands extended into the space between them, just not connecting. 

“Ja, I have my hand out – where are you?”

“Like, right in front of you.”

“Tch, ok, but where is your hand?” 

“I told you, right in front of you!” 

Both of them cracked their eyes open at the same time, not realizing the other had as well. Kitty was greeted by the sight of Kurt’s handsome furry chest, the water defining just about every muscle he had. Washboard abs didn’t even begin to describe what she was looking at, water droplets followed the indentations of his obliques south, and pooled in his belly button. She could just drink it in, literally imaging herself tonguing the water off of his beautiful hide. She realized her eyes were drifting down further, which made her snap them up to his face.

Kurt had opened his eyes to see the hand offering soap just as promised. Behind that however was the loveliest pair of breasts he had seen, only partially covered by her small hand. One nipple protruded from between her fingers, her damp skin just about glowing in the soft lighting. His eyes couldn’t help but travel downwards to her belly button, then where her hips jutted out. He wanted to use his tongue to help dry her off, lapping at where she was wettest – where he had made her wet. The water had smoothed down the soft curls at the apex of her thighs, just where he wanted to press his face the most.

Suddenly he realized quite where he was looking and quickly raised his eyes. Inadvertently he and Kitty made eye contact. She startled and blushed bright red, before shifting her eyes to the side. “Like, here,” she brought the hand with soap up closer. Kurt ran his fingers over the inside of her wrist to her palm, attempting to scoop up as much soap as he could. 

“ Dankeschön, Kätzchen .” His own blush was hard to discern under his facial hair.

“Like, you didn’t get it all.”

He reached back to touch her hand again, firmly pressing it between both of his own hands. He got most of it that way, but when she had had a film of soap on her hand, she gently reached up to his shoulder to push him to the side. He turned under her ministrations, presenting his back. She ran her palm over his shoulder to get the rest of the soap on him, finding herself delighted yet again in how soft he was to the touch. Her hand stayed on him for several beats longer than she meant, just taking a moment to luxuriate in the feeling. He looked over his shoulder at her, finding her eyes cast down at his back, a soft smile on her lips.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

She caught herself, and withdrew her hand. “Of course.” She retreated to her own shower, and scrubbed the soap through her hair, lathering everything she could get her hands on. It was a struggle for Kurt to think of anything other than Kitty’s touch, her hand on him, but he distracted himself through thoroughly scrubbing. 

It felt so good to be under the water, the noise of the door unlocking went unnoticed. It wasn’t until the sound of a gun cocking did they realize their captors had returned. Kitty shrieked, and tried to cover herself under the water. Kurt launched himself towards Kitty, to block her from any incoming attack, and managed to instead slide on the wet floor into her, pushing them both back against the wall. They remained upright, and he pressed his back into her front to be sure she was blocked from the goons who had walked in. One of his hands covered himself and the other reached behind him to protect Kitty. 

“Don’t be so dramatic, mutants.” It was the one from before. “Cover yourselves, we’re going back to the cell.” He threw new white coveralls at Kurt, who would have let them hit his chest and fall to the ground if it weren’t for Kitty reaching past him to catch them. Still glaring at the reflective helmets in front of him, Kurt stepped forward to let Kitty dress herself behind him. 

“A towel would be nice,” he heard her gripe under her breath. He wholeheartedly agreed. 

Once fully clothed, Kitty stepped in front of him to block the view of the outsiders as he dressed. It felt terrible to slide wet fur into the new clothing, but it was preferable to being marched nude back to their prison. 

With a sigh, they accepted the blind folds again. Back to that empty blank cell. 


	4. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Institute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude to see how the rest of the X-men have fared in their friends absence.

Back at the institute, things were not going well. With two missing friends, morale was at an all-time low. After the skirmish in Omaha, the new recruit had fled and the rest of the x-men had been left to pick themselves up and limp home. The ride in the Blackbird had been quiet, surprisingly punctuated by soft crying from Rogue. At home, the senior X-men on the trip had had to report to the professor and the new mutants that both Kitty and Kurt had been taken, and they had almost no leads as to where. 

No leads that is, except for a bloody scrap of cloth Scott had ripped off of a fleeing goon and inadvertently held on to, his fist clenching around it in desperation. Industrial embroidery had been interrupted by the rip, only partially left on the scrap, simply reading “Genet” before beginning to unravel. 

Any kind of research into “Genet” lead them nowhere. Scott and Rogue, after their success in finding Warren so long ago, teamed up to canvas the what they could in Omaha with Logan and Bobby, while Jean, Hank, Ororo, the Professor, and the rest of the new mutants stayed in Bayville to provide logistics. Usually Kitty was the one who lead any kind of digital exploration, but with her gone, Jean had stepped in to work with Hank on scouring online periodicals and message boards for any news of their friends. 

No one found much of anything at first. “Day 21 report, 0900, outskirts of Omaha Nebraska, at the Last Stop Inn. Food is dwindling, and I’m considering sacrificing our least effective search party member to feed the rest of us.”

“Ha, ha, Scott.” Bobby plucked Scott’s phone out of his hand and closed the voice recorder app. 

Rogue took a sip of her coffee in the little meal area of their cheapie motel. “You don’t have to report in like we’re the military. Everyone knows how hard we’ve been looking.”

Scott put down his phone and dragged his fingers through his hair. “Yeah… it’s hard to not have some sort of structure to lean on in this. We exhausted the grid search almost immediately.”

“But we found those tire tracks,” Bobby shrugged with one shoulder, stabbing his dry eggs with a fork. Every morning before reality sunk in, he had such an appetite, then by mid-breakfast after they had rehashed all the details again and again he simply lost the desire to eat anything. 

“True, which led us to figure out the make and model of the van that kidnapped… them,” Rogue couldn’t quite bring herself to say Kurt’s name. He was an annoying little brother, but he was her brother. “We tracked down the vehicle but by the time Logan found it, whoever it was had scrubbed it of any evidence.” 

A soft noise alerted the trio to Logan’s return. His boots clicked on the floor as he entered the lobby where the so-called meals were served. Like Rogue, he had a coffee in hand, which he took a sip of as he joined the table next to Scott. 

“No dice on the van,” Logan’s voice was nearly a growl, “but Poindexter just called, said he and Jean have a lead they want us to look into.”

The moment even a spark of hope flared, the table was just about deserted. Logan was left by himself as the cups and plates spun on their axis from the speed at which the three students ran to the shared room. He mumbled something about fuckin’ kids these days as he left a tip on the table for the concierge. Rogue at least had had the presence of mind to take her coffee with her, but Scott and Bobby had both left their drinks. Logan balanced the three mugs as he took his own time getting back to their computer and phones. 

By the time that Logan got back to their dinky shared sleeping space, Rogue had cleared her things off the bed she was using, Bobby had folded up the cot he had been sleeping on, and Scott had just kicked the blanket off the couch he would drape himself over at night. They were spread out, laptops open to a link that Hank had emailed, and Scott was pacing as the phone rang to reach the institute. 

“Come on, come on, come on….” Scott was chewing his lip as it continued to ring. 

Finally, a breathy “hello?” It was Jean’s voice, “Scott, am I on speaker phone?”

Scott couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face at hearing Jean’s voice. “Yes, we’re all here and accounted for. I was in the middle of taking our investigation notes when Logan told us you guys had called.”

“Yeah, we found something that might be useful. Mr. McCoy – “

“Hank, I told you, call me Hank!” Hank’s voice was farther away and they could hear furniture moving as he spoke.

“Yes, Hank –“

Once again he cut Jean off, his voice sounding small and far away, “We’ve found something online that might be pertinent! Did you see the link we sent?”

“I sent,” Jeans voice sounded annoyed. 

“Indubitably, yes,” Hank’s voice got closer with more scraping and shuffling. 

“He’s literally bouncing off the furniture right now.”

Bobby laughed, “yes we got it, but I don’t understand – it’s password protected.” Rogue was clicking at the keyboard trying to find any other in, but she kept circling back to the locked page.

“Ah, my young friend! That’s where some very skilled digital clandestine dealings were completed by yours truly. I do indeed have the password, and there is some very pertinent information sealed away behind that firewall.”

“It’s dark web, inaccessible unless you know the right people. This one is full of anti-mutant zealots, its nauseating. But we have a lead.”

“A lead, indeed!”

“Ok Hank, calm down.” Jean sighed.

“You are right, my apologies. We searched the darkest depths for the most depraved individuals who would steal our friends from us, and I do believe we know more now from one particular imbecile who simply took me at my word that I was a nubile maiden ready to commit hate crimes at a moment’s notice. Ha! The fool.”

Scott had been holding his phone up, speaker turned on for the rest of the room to hear, but at this his arm dropped. “Huh?”

Jean just huffed a chuckle. “He catfished a racist.”

“Not I alone! It was our heads together that justice has prevailed.”

“I may have given him some pointers on how to sound like a teenage girl.”

Bobby just burst out laughing. Scott could only shake his head and even Rogue cracked a smile. Logan just tsked once, “so what? You duped an asshole and we are still locked out of the page. What’s the damn password?” 

“It’s a string of letters and numbers, I’ve emailed it to you just now.” Triple pings sounded as each laptop received the password. “While we found the most idiotic weak link on the message board, some of these racists are more tech-savvy than I would like to see. Don’t all at once upload the password, it’s linked to our, Jean, what did you call it?”

“Catfish Betty, that’s our moniker. I photoshopped a catfish onto a stock image of some girl in a bikini, worked like a charm.”

Scott scoffed while Bobby outright laughed. “Jean! Way to go!”

“Don’t get me started, I had to peel Hank away from the keyboard since he was typing in full sentences as Catfish Betty.”

“I sprinkled in some ‘ain’t’s and ‘Oh em gees’ for flavor!” Hank’s voice boomed from the tinny speaker phone in Scott’s hand. 

“Y’all, I’m in.” Rogue had copy-pasted the string of letters and numbers into the password protected page and the message board had popped up. “I’m seeing a lot of hateful stuff, but nothing about,” she swallowed, “nothing about them.”

Hank cleared his throat, the levity in his voice gone. “Scroll down if you will, to a post made by ‘M00tiesGoByeBye’ near the bottom of page three. You’ll find a post talking about a new containment field. The anonymous person posted that they had access to new tech to, and I am unfortunately quoting, ‘keep those dogs locked up like they should be.’ They go on to talk about racial purity, blah blah blah, but they link to a website that had been taken down right before we found the board.” 

Bobby was looking over Rogues shoulder at the screen, keeping a respectful distance. That mindfulness flew out the window when his eye caught the next post. “Oh! Look down one! Genetech Corporation!”

“Excellent eye, Bobby.” Hank’s smile could be heard over the phone. “And they back up the previous post by advertising an all-in-one home prison system. If you keep scrolling, you’ll see that they posted about currently securing two mutants – one with the ability to walk through walls, and the other a teleporter, for the last month.”

Scott placed the phone on the table to pace around the room. “Ok, ok, this is good. Do we know where Genetech Corp is located? What are we talking about for security? Is this still in Nebraska, because we can have the plane kitted out in ten minutes for lift off.”

“Even better, Scott,” Jeans voice flowed like honey from the phone. “Catfish Betty is in the midst of brokering a deal to buy the ‘home prison system’ and already has all the schematics. We’re sending those and the location from the sellers to you now.”

In the end, it was a shipping container with a complicated generator attached to it. It was surprisingly sophisticated, since Genetech turned out to be two engineer brothers who had hired a biker gang to protect it. The shipping container was located next to a warehouse where more containers were in the process of being converted into one room prisons, all of which were empty when Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman, and Rogue arrived. All of the gang members had congregated near the back of the warehouse, entirely unaware when Logan crashed their stolen SUV through the warehouse wall. All it took was a glance from Cyclops to destroy the machine shop and production of the shipping container prisons.

Arriving at the shipping container, Bobby shook his finger at Logan. “Ah, ah! They might be just on the other side, let’s do this real subtle-like.” Logan scoffed and slid his claws away as Bobby pointed one hand, shaped like a finger gun over his other arm, almost as though he was playing at being a cowboy. A jet of cold shot from the tip of his finger to the locking mechanism on the shipping container, cracking and chipping as it was hit. 

The door itself blasted open from the inside and a white shape shot out, knocking Bobby off his stance and back about ten feet into the pile of rubble that used to be the outside wall of the warehouse. The shape flipped once more and landed on all fours low to the ground. 

Kurt burst out with a barking laugh. “My friends!” He shot upright and enveloped Scott, nearest to him now that Bobby was groaning on bricks a ways away, “we do not hug enough, I’ve decided.”

Kitty had followed Kurt from the container at a more guarded pace. She relaxed from her judo stance, letting her hands fall to the side as she and Rogue made eye contact. Tears welling up in her eyes, Kitty could only stand there as Rogue ran the few steps it took to Kitty to embrace her, carefully, but fully and with gusto. Kitty put her arms around Rogue and squeezed back, saying nothing. 

As the two women hugged, Bobby was picked up by a beaming Kurt. “You pack a mean punch, dude,” he wheezed. Kurt merely shook his head, a huge grin splitting his face, and pulled him up to embrace him as well. 

“I’m proud of you, son,” Logan clapped Kurt on the back. “I teach you that?”

Logan stiffened as Kurt drew him into a hug as well, but relaxed into it and placed one hand on Kurt’s back in acknowledgement. 

Scott had one arm around Kitty, and she one arm around him, as Rogue poked her head into the shipping container prison that Kurt and Kitty had shared for the past month. “I say we blow this bitch up and get the hell out of here, what do y’all think?”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself, Rogue.” Bobby dusted himself off, no worse for wear, “In fact, if you’d step aside?”

After Rogue had, Bobby once again pointed his finger at the prison, the only sign he was doing anything was the smoke-like cold condensation billowing from the doorway as he filled it with ice. The sides cracked and split, peeling apart as it was consumed by ice. 

“We’ll be glad to have you both home, now.” Logan flashed a rare smile as the prison collapsed in on itself, all evidence of Genetech’s machinations destroyed beyond repair. 

And it would be good to be home for sure. But what had changed in their absence? What had changed between the two of them? Only time would tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be significantly more x-rated (specifically the last chapter) so if you find that objectionable, this is a good stopping place. I hope you've enjoyed so far, and if you're of age and interested, keep reading!


	5. Empty Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Institute, will things between our heroes remain the same?

Back at the institute, Kitty could do nothing but toss and turn in her own bed. It felt empty. After all that time terrified, taking her only comfort from his arms wrapped around her, she felt colder and more alone than she ever had before without him. Her bed felt empty, desolate and suddenly much larger than she ever could have dreamt, the edges stretching out into the abyss of her dark room. She couldn’t even reach out with her toes to feel where the blankets flowed over the edge. Even Lockheed tucked under her arm didn’t offer much of his normal comfort.

Ok, like, deep breaths. Kitty tried circle breathing, something she picked up from doing yoga with Logan in early morning exercises. Take a breath in for three, hold for three, then out for three. Normally it was like, totally helpful and calming, but her mind just kept wandering. In the darkness her eyes couldn’t make anything out, all she saw was blurry darkness. It didn’t matter if her eyes were open or closed, she was left with nothing but her mind alighting from topic to distressing topic.

A full month in that place. That must have meant that the last three weeks or so she had spent in the same bed pressed against the one individual that made her feel comfort in the circumstances. Longer than that even in the same room with nothing but each other. A full month with another person always with her, she thought she would be relieved to finally have some alone time. Instead she felt anxious with the quiet. No soft breathing in the room to remind her she had a friend near. No hand on her stomach at night to calm her nerves. No laughter to keep her spirits up, no jokes, no outlet to discuss her feelings.

Lockheed, while soft and cute, did not generate the heat that Kurt, also soft and cute, did for her. Neither was he the stimulating conversation partner that Kurt had been, being a stuffed dragon and all. Unfortunately, Lockheed left her to stew in her thoughts. Thoughts which turned to her parents – whom she had spent a tearful hour with on the phone assuring them that she was fine and did not need to come home. They didn’t quite understand that the safest place for her really was at the institute. 

She thought also of her friends who had been left without her and Kurt for the last month. They must have been worried sick. She at least felt confident that they were safe, and she only needed to be concerned with her own welfare during her prison stay. They had no idea if either she nor Kurt was dead or alive during that time. Kitty pictured the face Rogue had made when they encountered each other first during the rescue operation. Teary-eyed, Rogue had lunged forward to give Kitty a hug before she caught herself. The thought of it made Kitty want to cry again.

That was it, she wasn’t getting any sleep. Finally opening her eyes to the darkness she snuggled Lockheed closer. He wasn’t much help, allowing himself to be nearly crushed in her arms. 

For Kurt, several rooms over, sleep was just as far away. He wasn’t tossing and turning, he was uncharacteristically still. He just missed being around people. He thought of his childhood, tucked into bed with family members, sharing heat under the blanket, telling stories until they fell asleep. The casualness of the shared experience, close to one another, feeling like in the darkness they could talk about anything. He remembered when his step brother was still alive… Stefan had made Kurt laugh so hard one time he had retched over the side of the bed, to the loud protest of their sister across the small room. 

Gott, he wished Stefan was still around. He had so much in his heart he wanted to share. 

He had felt like he could share with Kitty. Those long nights tucked up next to her were some of his best memories. Well, minus the whole kidnapped and afraid bit. She had really sucked the fear out of the room. He felt like he needed to be calm and survive if she was also calmly surviving. He suspected that she had perhaps put on as much of a show as he had, maybe for his sake, but he didn’t mind.

His room felt empty somehow. He was normally pretty fastidious, his belongings organized away, but with being gone for a month, everything felt a little dusty. Except for spots his friends had come in his absence to maybe investigate who had taken him and Kitty. He could tell someone had cried onto one of his sweaters (he had his guesses as to who), and some of his knickknacks had been moved around, but as was normal for him, his things were tucked away. Usually he felt some comfort having his items from home around him but now the room felt too large. The blankets were too heavy. His skin felt too tight. 

No sleeping was to be had here. Kurt flipped the blanket back and pulled his feet out from beneath the sheet. He took a deep breath to steady himself before heading out to the kitchen. Something to eat would be helpful. Maybe a hot chocolate. 

When he arrived, the kitchen was dark, moonbeams coming through the full window to splash across the table. He felt instantly better just surrounded by the humming refrigerator, its soft noise running in the background making him think of the noises Kitty made at night. The thought was ridiculous, and it made him chuckle. 

“Like, what are you laughing at?” 

His heart skipped a beat, he turned towards the doorway and saw Kitty standing there in her pink nightshirt. The hem of the nightshirt barely covered any of her toned legs, and the arm she had tucked under her chest made it ride up even higher. He couldn’t quite help but sweep his eyes up the length of her, glad for once his pupils were hidden from view. 

“Nothing, just can’t sleep. Thought some milk would be helpful.” He turned more fully towards Kitty, who had walked into the kitchen. “It’s a new carton, I don’t know if anyone else has tried to drink directly from the- Ha!” He flinched as she play hit him. 

“Like, you shamed me bad enough that one time, I stopped drinking from the carton!” 

He just laughed. She crossed the room to sit at the table opposite him. “Can’t sleep either, huh.” It wasn’t even a question, and they both knew it.

“Like… it feels weird to be back here. Not bad,” she put up her hands palm outwards, “just strange.”

“Like the last month was just a bad dream.”

“Yeah.” She put her head in one hand and rested her elbow on the table. “Yeah… not all bad though, I think. Like, I’m glad we were together.”

“Ja…” Kurt lost interest in the refrigerator entirely. He sat opposite Kitty in the quiet kitchen, so quiet she must be able to hear his heart racing. Not all bad! He had worried that she would never want to see him again after that month stuck together. That month that went by all too quickly. Just the thought she might reject him after all of that had been gnawing at him, even when they were still there. 

“Like, I was worried you wouldn’t ever want to see me again after all that time together. Like you’d get sick of me or something.” Kitty had expressed his very fear. All he could manage was a weak chuckle, and sinking his head into his hands in relief. 

“You… uh, you aren’t sick of me are you?” She said after Kurt still hadn’t responded after a couple of moments.

He lifted his head to catch her eyes. “Kätzchen, I could never be tired or sick of you.”

She giggled nervously, wringing her hands together. “Like, way to scare a girl, Kurt! I got worried you were going to let me down easy when you didn’t say anything…”

“Nein, I’m sorry Kätzchen, I had been feeling the same way. I was so worried you were going to be tired of me that when you said the same I just felt relief.” And what sweet relief it was, he could fly. 

“I didn’t want to lose my best friend over something as petty as being kidnapped and ransomed for a month…” Her smile was bright, but the word friend got caught in Kurt’s throat. That was ok though, her happiness was paramount to anything he may have felt. “Well, I don’t think we were ransomed…”

Kurt get let out a strangled laugh. His brows knit, and he looked at his hands. 

“Like, I’m sorry Kurt. I’m trying to be funny, but… it’s too soon, I know.”

“Nein, it’s not that.” A crooked smile was back on his face when he glanced up at her. “At times like this, it’s good to laugh.”

Neither one of them laughed at that. Silence filled the room while they looked at one another, blue eyes locked onto golden ones. The moment stretched before Kitty let out a nervous giggle. 

“This sucks!” She threw up her hands. “I can’t sleep at all, I’m so on edge. Everyone is treating us with kid gloves and it’s pissing me off. All I want is a good night’s sleep, honestly.”

“Ja… it’s like I forgot how to sleep alone.” It was out of his mouth before he knew what he’d said. Kitty had shifted her eyes away and there was a blush creeping up her face but her lips quirked upwards.

“Me too.” It was soft, but it was there. She laid a hand over his and gave it a squeeze. Her eyes met his again, a soft entreaty there that she couldn’t quite acknowledge out loud. His face said the same, loud and clear, but hesitation kept his lips sealed. 

Kitty ran her thumb over the impossible softness of his hand. His hand, much like the rest of him, was firm and warm, and heavy in her palm. His two knuckles jutted up into her wrist, and as her thumb caressed him, her fingers curled under his own wrist, where she could faintly feel his pulse. Seemed a little fast, but maybe that was just him. His face looking into her own was broadcasting emotion but she couldn’t make out what. His eyes shone into her and she felt the weight of the moment building in her chest. He was silent, watching her watch him. The possibility was open, Kitty knew, but what possibility?

Kurt had always been so kind with her, balanced her, encouraged her. She felt at home around him. He was here, as he always was, his beautiful face turned towards her illuminated by the moonlight coming in the window. His hand still under hers, unmoving. He was giving her the option, to take if she wanted, or to reject without fear of judgement. 

She took it. “Would you sleep in my room with me?”

“Ja,” his heart soared. “Cold still?”

“No.”

Kurt’s other hand settled on top of hers, her simple one word answer just about pushing rational thought out of his head. If she wasn’t cold, why have him there? Did she want… did she want him?

“Would you take us? It’s been a while since I got to teleport,” she giggled. Maybe it was the late hour, maybe it was the thought of him about to be next to her in her bed, but she was feeling bubbly. Open, ready. 

He didn’t even need to say anything. The brilliant white of his smile broke across his dark face, and she was suddenly back in her own room, no longer sitting on a kitchen chair, but sitting on the edge of her own bed. As the smoke dissipated, she realized her hand was still in his. This lightness filled her chest – she always got a little breathy when ‘porting, but now she felt energized and giggly. She pulled her feet up onto the bed, backing up towards the pillow, taking him with her. He laughed, nearly falling on her, and followed her crawl to the head of the bed. She flipped back her covers wide enough to pull her legs under with room for Kurt on the side. She wiggled deeper under the fluffy blanket, still giggling.

Kurt could only watch in wonder at her, still on his hands and knees on the bedspread. She patted the pillow next to her, which prompted him to move closer to her. He pulled his feet, then tail under her blanket, stretching out next to her. He could feel where the bed tipped under her weight, pulling him closer. She was on her back, smile under her blush as she tipped her head to look at him. Gott, everything smelled of her, that lovely perfume. 

“You don’t have to wait until we’re both asleep to.. mm..” she faltered. Her smile only grew. The blush got stronger. 

Kurt propped his arm under the pillow and turned on his side towards her. “Was?”

“Well, uh, if you want to, I would also like to… to cuddle… like we had been… but I don’t want to ask too much, if you don’t want to…” Kurt shushed her by sliding his arms around her. One beneath her, one curled around her front, his tail wrapped around her leg. He gently kissed her hairline and pressed his face into her hair.

“Sleep well Kätzchen.”

“I will now, Kurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an inability to let pining go on for too long. Heads up, next chapter (which will be the last chapter), will be explicit.


	6. At Long Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends together in bed, dreaming of what might be.

Her eyes finally drifted shut. Something about his heavy, broad hand resting on her stomach, and the warmth radiating from his body pressed to her side released the tension she had been holding in her body for the last week. For the last month, really. The weight of him felt safe. She could hear him breathing softly, the movement of the air playing with the hair next to her face. It was simultaneously the most comfortable she had ever been and electric. 

Kurt shifted slightly, she wasn’t sure if he was moving in his sleep or shifting to be more comfortable before drifting off. It brought his hand north on her belly, up to her ribcage. His thumb moved to her sternum, his fingers curling around her side just below her breast. The side of his hand was gently touching the underside of one breast – if you could call it that, she uncharitably thought to herself. 

Again, it was electric. Her nipples felt as hard as diamonds and she worried he could tell. Didn’t he have some sort of extra-good sense of smell and could tell what people were feeling from their pheromones ? She vaguely remembered Logan could do it, and now next to Kurt in bed she was realizing she must be radiating her body’s reaction to him. Thankfully he was asleep… er, hopefully. Resting there with him she felt so safe, so held, and wanted so much to drift off to sleep and let the events of the last month just drift away. Instead the electricity was palpable. Every time they held each other for comfort in that horrible place it had felt so right, lending just a sliver of comfort to each other. But now... now it felt erotic.

As Kurt took a deep breath next to her, his thumb moved over the top of her breast, grazing her rock hard nipple, to rest against the side of his hand then move back. With her eyes closed, she could only feel his face move closer to hers, tucking itself into the crevice of her neck behind her ear. He mumbled something that she felt against her side more than she heard, and using the hand cupping one breast he pulled her closer so that she was lying flush against his warm chest. His lips grazed her ear as he moved his face back up, his nose nuzzling her hair. Again he mumbled something in his native tongue that Kitty couldn’t understand, but it blew hot air into her ear sending more warmth into her lower belly.

She had never felt this way before. Never in any of her years, not even with Lance, had she felt so turned on. And they were just sleeping! It was meant to be two friends giving each other some comfort, nothing more. But the heat between her legs burned bright and her mind wandered to consider the friend wrapped around her in bed. Even before she came to the institute, she had had some experiences with boys. I mean, she could be nerdy at times, but she was cute. She’d been kissed a couple times, kissed others a couple of times. Made out with this really cute guy from chemistry at her old school in his car that turned into a memorable session where they had both ended up shirtless, but those memories felt funny and distant. This was... this was something else. 

Kit ty moved her hand from between her and Kurt to cup the hand that now firmly held her breast. He would probably be so embarrassed in the morning, she hoped that he wouldn’t insist on being a gentleman like he so liked to do and not sleep with her again. God, even like, using the term “sleep with” was getting to her. She could smell him, his unique blend of burnt matches and his own personal spice she couldn’t identify. The blankets smelled of him, the very air, but she wanted nothing more than to bury her nose in his chest and breathe deeply of him. 

Her eyes still closed she let the feeling wash over her and her mind wander. She knew, from glimpses over the past month, that he had an incredible body. What would it be like to be next to it like this without the thin pajamas she was wearing? If he didn’t have those boxers and that white undershirt that only served to accentuate his broad shoulders and sculpted arms. What would she even do with all that? Kitty imagined herself running her hands down his sides, smoothing his hair down with the grain, and peppering kisses across his hot chest until he moaned. Just one of those cute fangs peeking out from his lips that she so liked to see. Kitty could acknowledge – to herself if no one else – that she did enjoy a bad boy figure, that’s what made her giggle so much when Lance was trying so hard to get with her. But Kurt’s outward bad boy look (mostly just the fangs themselves) with his undeniably sweet soul had only served to make him somewhat of a confusing figure for her in the past. Now she was beyond confusion as she imagined herself on top of him, kissing and licking her way down his body. In her mind he was making the same breathy exaltations that he was currently sleep whispering in her ear, but in her dream scenario it was because of what she was doing with her mouth to his navel.

In Kitty’s mind’s eye she had moved her hands down his sides to gently grip his hips, her nose breathing in him in as she pressed it into the snail trail of darker blue that began just under his belly button. Her fingers followed the lines of the muscle that pointed straight to his prize – what had Jubilee called it in one particularly engaging locker room talk? The Adonis belt, that’s right. She could see why – he was an Adonis, stretched out under her, every muscle in his beautiful body on display. The hair on his pecs moved ever so slightly in time with his heart beat, and his eyes cast just a sliver of light on his face as he had them half open, watching her. Let’s give him a show, she thought. He’s not the only one who can perform for others. 

Kitty bent her head even lower and kissed ever so lightly on the base of his cock. Her hand moved to cup his balls as she trailed her tongue up the underside to the tip. Pursing her lips, as she had read in Cosmo, she gave little resistance to pushing the tip of his dick between them.

“Kätzchen..”

God it was hot to hear his voice so low moan her name. 

“Kätzchen,” his hand moved on her chest, tickling her ribcage. Oh! Kitty’s eyes clenched even tighter closed. Did he know about her day dream? God, even Jean could probably hear her broadcasting right now, she was thinking so loudly of blowing Kurt. 

She could see golden light gently blossom at the edge of her vision, even though her closed eyes, which meant that Kurt had opened his. “I’m asleep,” she whispered. His chest rumbled a chuckle against her shoulder. 

“I am sorry Kätzchen, I…” he took a deep breath. Kitty became aware that his tail had been holding one of her knees this entire time, unusually still. She must have woken him up, dammit. 

“No, I’m sorry Kurt. I didn’t mean to wake you. I swear, this was totally helpful to get me to sleep.”

“Was? Nein, don’t be sorry. I am, I… ach. The scent changed in here and I woke, I didn’t realize, I… I was touching you like this. I meant only to hold you while we slept, never to be inappropriate. I hope…” his voice trailed off and Kitty opened her eyes to look over at him. She could barely see his face in the darkness, only his beautiful glowing gold eyes.

“Like, huh?”

“Was? You… your chest, I never meant,” he made an attempt to move his hand from cupping her breast but she stopped him with the hand she had laid over top.

“I know, Kurt. I was perfectly comfortable. I know you would like, never do anything I didn’t want.” She ran her thumb over the short fur on top of his hand. “I actually like, really like this.” Kitty closed her eyes again as he moved his hand upward. Her hand fell from his has he trailed his fingers over her ribcage, up her sternum, to trace her clavicle and rest with his thumb below her jaw and fingers trailing into the hair behind her ear. The weight of his arm rested between her breasts. 

“I like it too.” Kitty’s eyes drifted open again as Kurt leaned his face closer to hers. “I don’t know the English for it, to thank you enough, for this past month. You there, it felt like it would be ok. With you,” his hot breath sent an electric jolt through Kitty’s belly, “with you, I felt ready for anything. Like I could accomplish anything. Well,” he cast his eyes down so the light that emanated from them was cast on Kitty’s shoulder, “ready for anything but for you to leave my arms.” His thumb gently stroked her neck. 

Fuck! Kitty was soaked, her panties goners, her nipples still painfully hard, and here she was having to pretend like she didn’t want to press Kurt into the bed and make him forget everything but the feel of her body riding his. 

She cleared the sudden weight in her throat. “Yeah,” God Kitty! So lame. Be cute, be clever. You know you are. “Yeah, I felt the same. Feel the same.” Shit. What if he didn’t feel the same heat as her? Was this just platonic I-want-you-in-my-arms-as-a-friend or more than that? Was that even a thing? If she said anything would she ruin this new even closer friendship that they had developed?

Before her brain could overthink it, Kitty moved the hand that had been resting over his to grip his bicep. “I love you, Kurt. I do feel the same. You made me feel safe in an unsafe place, you gave me hope each night that the next day would be better in a hopeless place, and I trust you more than I’ve ever trusted anyone. And having said all that I still want more of you. I want to kiss you, and show you how much I love you. I want…” oh god, ok, here we go, “I want you.”

Kurt’s face was inscrutable. With no light in the room, he was invisible, except for his eyes that had gone wide. He took a shaky breath. Kitty’s stomach sank. She’d messed it up for sure. 

“I’ve loved you since the first day you arrived, Kätzchen.”

“Oh.”

Kurt chuckled. “I love you more every day I know you. You are beauty incarnate, you are smarter than I will ever be –“

“I don’t know about that-“ Kurt shushed her by placing his thumb on her lips. 

“I know I am clever, Kitty, but you challenge me to be more than that. I feel more like the best version of myself when I am around you.” Kitty’s smile leaked out from under Kurt’s thumb. It weakened a moment, and died. 

“Kurt, I’m sorry for how I treated you when I first arrived. That was mean, and I was wrong.”

“Nein, Kitty. Enough of that.” His thumb traced her lips, and she could see the bright pinpoint that must be his pupil follow the line of his thumb. “You said you want to kiss me.” Kitty could feel the blush that had been threatening again finally begin to develop. “You said you want me,” he shifted up on his other arm so that his face was above hers now. It was all she could do not to moan into his hand. His thumb paused on her bottom lip, pulling so gently so that her mouth parted. He moved his thumb forward between her lips – much like she had been imagining with his cock earlier – and she closed her lips around it to suck. Intellectually she knew he had thick fingers, but in the dark, without being able to see him, she was surprised just how thick his thumb was in her mouth. Was there a saying about big hands? No wait, that was feet. 

“I want you too.” Nearly panting with desire, he pulled his thumb from her mouth with a gentle popping noise. His lips brushed her cheek and found their way to her plump lips in the dark. His mouth was hot against hers, it became the focal point to all feeling in her body. She was vaguely aware that his tail was massaging its way north on her leg, and his hips now instead of being bent away from her were pressed into her side. She could feel how hard he was, and the heat coming from him, but all of that was background noise to the feeling of his lips on hers. His tongue darted carefully forward and she gleefully opened her lips to allow him entry. He sucked on her bottom lip, his hand still wrapped around her neck and into her hair. He trailed small kisses down her jaw to her ear, where he playfully nipped and sucked. He discovered she had a spot, on her neck just below her ear, that made her toes curl when he sucked on it. 

Now Kitty was panting with need. Her body on fire, even more so than before when he was simply holding her. Everything had come together. Their long friendship, which had developed to be more physical to meet their needs in captivity, which had only buoyed the trust between them now was culminating in a powerful orgasm, Kitty was sure of it. His hands were everywhere, lifting her nightshirt up, his lips left a trail of flames dancing across her lips, cheeks, and neck. Suddenly he pinched one of her nipples and she couldn’t stop the gasp and moan.

“Oooh, Kätzchen, that I like to hear.” His voice was nearly a moan itself.

“Kurt it isn’t fair!” She panted, turning her head towards him. He had begun kissing south, down her neck, giving a nip and a suck to her clavicle. His tongue out, he left a wet trail over her breast to take a nipple into his hot mouth. 

“Mmmm?” he inquired with his mouth full. Squeezing her other breast with his other hand, he rolled that nipple between his fingers. Wow. Kitty was on cloud nine, her senses full of Kurt, her brain short circuiting. 

“Kurt, I, Oh!” a particularly hard suck on her nipple he eased by running his tongue over it. She could feel his sharp canines gently pressing into the flesh above and below. “Kurt,” she moaned.

Breaking his connection to her breast, he drank her in. “I love the way you moan my name,” his mouth moved to her other nipple as his hand dipped lower to grip one butt cheek. 

“Kurt it’s not fair you can see me but I can’t see you. Can I turn the lamp on?” Her had had found the switch before the end of her question, but she waited for his answer to turn it on.

“If you want, but I truly have the best view.” He could see her perfectly well in the dark, his eyes had to take a moment to adjust to the light once she clicked it on. “You are so beautiful.” 

Now that the light was on she could see how the pillow had mussed her hair, and how her nightshirt had ridden up ridiculously. Kurt just looked fantastic, his hair slightly out of place, and his fur poking out of the top of his singlet in such an enchanting way. He was normally so fastidious she had never seen him untidy until recently. To think it was because of her made it all the more hot.

“I don’t know what’re you’re talking about Kurt, I have the best view.” She laughed and moved her legs to invite him to lie between them. He didn’t need to be told twice, sliding his weight against her pelvis with a sigh. “Take your shirt off.” She pulled at the bottom of his singlet as he hoisted himself up on his arms. He just smiled down at her as she ran her hands up his sides, against the grain of his hair to pull the singlet off. He helped her get it over his head, but allowed her to pull it off entirely by herself. “If I didn’t know better, I would think you like being undressed…”

He just sighed deeply, his eyes half lidded, looking down at her. “I think it’s your turn.” She hadn’t noticed before, but in the lamp light Kurt had a dimple in his smile. Kitty pulled her night shirt over her head, leaving her just in her soaked panties. Kurt lowered his bare chest onto hers. “You are amazing.” His head tucked into her neck as his hands ran up and down her sides. “You have always been amazing. But this is fantastisch. You woke me up, your scent became so strong. It pulled me out of a dream of you to this even better fantasy.”

Kitty almost missed that with what his lips were doing to her neck and his hand was doing to her side. “My scent?” 

“Mmm, here,” he ground his hardness into the apex of her thighs, causing her to moan. “What were you thinking of to cause this?” Kitty’s imagination had not been generous enough to the part of Kurt she now felt against her most sensitive bits. She had thought his thumb was thick, but this was to be something else entirely. Her eyes closed as he continued to rub himself against her. It was amazing. It was better than when she used her own hand to satisfy her needs, as he was touching everywhere, his breath hot, and his hard body pressing her into the mattress. Her knees drifted upwards to angle her clit against his cock, and her lips could only pant a response to his question. He shifted down, taking his hardness away from her to once again nibble on a nipple. He smiled around the breast in his mouth as she looked down at him. “I want to know.” He sucked sharply and she gasped. 

“I was thinking of you!” She moaned. “It felt so good to be in your arms but I was thinking of what I could do to make you feel good,” she felt him pause on her breast. His hands stopped petting her, and she could just about feel the gears turning in his head. He licked and kissed her nipple once more before sucking hard enough to make a noise when his lips popped off.

“Want me to show you?” She giggled at the look on his face. It was just flat lust, wanton, and she had made him this way. She could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard. His lips parted to give her an answer, but she placed her own thumb over them as he had done to her before. “Lay on your back,” she said.

Once again, Kurt didn’t need to be told twice. His boxers felt as tight as a second skin, his tail, normally sensitive, was threatening to overload his tired brain for a short circuit. Her hands on his chest, gently guiding him onto his back felt heavenly. Kitty wanted him. Kitty wanted him and said so, and now was about to show him how much. He had never seen her like this, her face flushed and her lips red with desire. She looked amazing, kissing his chest, mostly bare except for little pink bikini bottoms that he could see she had soaked through. And even that was due to him, as she had said. Was this karma from a previous life well lived finally, FINALLY visited upon him? Could he die peacefully now that he had tasted her, and oh! Her mouth was on him. Thought fled his head as she licked and kissed his chest. Her hands petted his sides and she nudged his legs apart with her knees. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands as she moved her way lower, so he kept them near her beautiful face, his fingertips tickling her ears and neck. She took one of his hands in her own and kissed his palm. Ach, he was going to bust his lip open from biting it to keep from moaning. One fang peeked over his bottom lip as she took one finger into her mouth to suck. Her hands on the waistband of his boxers, fingers curling over the edge. His knees curved around her hips, she ducked her head to kiss his belly button, and push her nose into the trail of thicker, darker hair just under that. 

He lifted his hips as she tried to pull his boxers down, only snagging the waistband on the tip of his drooling dick. Kurt made an inarticulate noise and Kitty gasped – “did I hurt you? Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Unable to use his words, he merely shook his head. His hand slipped under the waistband of the boxers to hold himself steady as she continued to pull them down, wiggling his tail to help guide it free as well. Kitty stifled a gasp. Even with his hand covering himself, she could tell he was girthy. His dick nearly matched the width of his wrist, but veiny and hairless. 

Kurt sat up on one elbow, his hand still covering himself. “We don’t, you don’t have to – “

“No, I want to,”

“I just, your reaction, I don’t want you to ever feel like you must-“

“No Kurt, I want to. You are, uh, more, mmm, substantial than I may have seen before, but I want to try.”

He hesitated a moment, looking into her eyes. She sat on her haunches, his rough kisses already showing across her chest in in the lamp light. Her nipples protruding, chest moving up and down with her hard breathing, she was breathtaking. Her hands were on his hips, her thumbs massaging the muscle that jut out there. 

“I would try anything with you Kurt.”

Kurt fell back onto the pillow, slowly removing his hand for her to see him in his full glory. His cock, once free, sprang upwards, and Kitty began salivating just looking at him. Fully blushing now, she bent over, ass in the air, to kiss his hip bones, his pelvis, and slowly, slowly move her hand around the base of his dick. Kurt, however, wasn’t about to move so slow. Kitty said she would try anything with him, those words would ring in his head for the rest of his days. His tail, sneaky, started to travel up the back of her thigh to wiggle under the elastic of her panties. He paused to groan as she finally took him into her mouth to suck. His tail found her slick entrance and slid itself from the back near her asshole through those lips to push gently on her clit. She moaned around his shaft, sending shivers up his spine. 

His hands made their way into her hair as she strained her jaw around him. His tail began rhythmically stroking her, as her tongue found a particularly sensitive spot right below the head of his cock. Moaning around him, her hands were everywhere – stroking his shaft and his balls, squeezing his hips, even at one point sneaking up to tweak a nipple of his. She attempted to deep throat him for a moment, but only managed to make her jaw pop, so she sneaked her hands around behind him to grip his ass. Ohh, it felt so good to finally have him in bed moaning, playing with her hair, his breath hitched and hands around her. She moved one hand to grip the base of his cock, barely getting her fingers all the way around him. Her other hand found the base of his tail, and she ran two fingers under the tail where it emerged from his body.

Kurt gave a shuddering moan. His hands pulled her off his penis, and he held her face up as he panted. “That’s… very… sensitive,” he could barely catch his breath. She ran her fingers over the base of his tail again and he gasped, screwing his eyes shut. Precum dribbled from the tip of his dick and she could see his heartbeat in his shaft. 

Kitty bit her lip. “You like that?” Kurt gave her a sly smile as he opened his eyes. 

“Too much. You need to let me pace myself, Kätzchen. I think it’s your turn now.” He was not as slow as she when he maneuvered her onto her back. He made her giggle with how hot and insistent his kisses were, those giggles turning into moans as he finally peeled her panties off. Sucking once again on her neck, then her nipples, he made his way south between her legs to push his tongue up between her lips and forward to her clit. Kitty had never felt anything like it before. His thick fingers made short work of massaging her entrance, one entering her and curling upwards to find an internal spot of joy she didn’t know she had. He pursed his lips and sucked on her clit, making her gasp and her toes curl. She felt full of him, thinking that no more was possible until she felt his tail curl around the finger inside of her. It was impossible to string together a sentence to ask him what he was doing, but she had innate trust that whatever it was she would like it.

It almost felt sad then, when his tail, which had served to make his finger feel even bigger inside of her, removed itself. His mouth still hot on her clit, his finger stroking exactly the right place, his other hand with a strong grip around her thigh. It was simply too much, he was everywhere. Licking her, stroking her, his hands squeezing and playing, his tongue tracing shapes across her sweet spot when he wasn’t actively sucking on it. The pressure from his tail once again inside her made her cascade over the edge, gripping his hair in one fist and her breast in the other as the pleasure rippled through her. 

Panting, he resurfaced to meet her gaze. His smile was so large it split his face, the white of his sharp teeth contrasting beautifully with his lovely blue.

Kitty was breathing hard, watching him through half closed eyes. He looked angelic, his tongue tracing his own lips puffed from giving her pleasure to clean them of her. She answered his smile with one of her own, and huffed slightly in her exhaustion. He took that as good news. Chuckling, his dimple came back in his smile and he playfully bit the inside of her thigh. Slowly, his golden eyes still tracking her blue ones, he leaned forward again to taste her, curling the tail within her ever so slightly. She bit her lip, her brows knitted, “That is amazing… I’m.. oh, again. Mmmm,” her head dropped back on the pillow.

Kurt slowly removed his finger from inside her. He pushed himself upwards to sit on his knees between hers and look down at her. Gently brushing his thumb over her clit, his soaked finger making a wet trail in her pubic hair, he took in the full vision of her loveliness. She was biting her lip, and with her hand no longer tangled in his hair, she was kneading her breasts and pinching her own nipples. Her back was arched, and legs spread wide to welcome him touching her sweet spot. Kurt was panting, he needed her. She was glistening, wet to excess due to his ministrations. He bent his head to trail kisses up her front, lingering in her belly button and using his tongue on her breasts. She whimpered under him, running her hands up his sides. He was so sensitized, he felt like he could finish under her hands alone.

She whispered “I need you,” into one of his pointed ears. Her hands were all over him, following the grain of his fur, petting and caressing whatever she couldn’t reach with her mouth. He let out a breathy moan into her flushed skin as her questing fingers found his member. She gently pulled him forward until the head of his dick was slick with her. He ground his hips forward against her, the underside of his length dragging along her clit. She moaned into his neck, grasping at his shoulders with her hands. 

Kurt propped himself up on his elbows and ran his fingers into her hair. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, nibbling at her and tasting her. “Please, Kurt, I need you.” She hitched her knees up to lock her ankles together around the small of his back. One hand caressed his belly, travelled south, and once more took a hold of him. He propped his hips back to give room for her to guide the tip of his penis to her opening. She lined him up, and his tail curled around her once more to flick at her clit. 

Her eyes were half lidded when they met his. Kurt captured her lips in his own once more for a deep kiss as he slowly, so slowly moved his hips forward. Kitty’s breath caught and she moaned loudly into his mouth. A thought occurred to her, reluctantly she stuttered out “Kurt, do, do you have a condom?”

Kurt barked a laugh into Kitty’s neck. He took a deep shuddering breath before propping himself on his elbows again to look down at her face. “Good thought, Kätzchen.” He kissed her once more, deeply, cupping her face in her face in his velvet hands. Kurt pushed himself up to sit back on his haunches, trailing his fingers down her sides as he did so. “You are so beautiful.” He trailed a hand up to grasp her breast, flushed with arousal. She really was a sight to see, blushing, her chest heaving, hair spilled out on the pillow behind her like a Pre-Raphaelite painting. He leaned forward to trail kisses up her body as he reached over to his night stand, where he had stashed a box of condoms given to him by a very well meaning Dr. McCoy.

The box itself had been pushed to the farthest back corner of the drawer in the nightstand, so Kurt took a moment stretched over Kitty, their chests just barely touching to fish around for it. She ran her hands over his arm, petting him unabashedly. She kissed the indentation of muscle where his shoulder ended and his pec began and trailed her nose against the grain of his fur.

When he had reached the box, he hoisted himself back up onto his haunches, and Kitty could see him in his all-together. His dick glistened with her juices, she could see the veins pulse. He bit his lip as he lined the condom up with the tip, then rolled it down nearly all the way in one stroke.

“Can I help with that?” Kitty flicked her eyes upwards from Kurt’s dick to his face. His hand fell away and he watched silently as she reached forward, gripped him tightly, and finished rolling down the condom. She wiped the excess lube from the condom onto her own belly, giving him a shy smile.

“Kätzchen, I need you.” He exhaled loudly through his nose as he once again bent over her. “I want you, Küss mich.“ With that he took her lips in his own and lined himself up to her entrance. She whispered a soft ‘please’ against him and he slowly moved his hips forward.

She was fire gripping him, sugar dripping from him, wanton and moaning as he slid forward. It took everything in him to not finish right then and there, but that wouldn’t be fair to either of them. He wanted to take his time, enjoy the enjoyment he gave her. Her breath hitched as he bottomed out finally, fully sheathed, his balls brushing her ass cheeks lightly.

Kitty found herself incapable of speech. He was too much, splitting her in two, his length feeling huge inside her walls. She had to breathe, her sensitive skin just about sparking electricity against him in every place he touched her. And he touched her in every place. One hand gripped her neck from the back, cradling her, the other tangled in her hair. His tail snaked around once again and slid up to her clit to stroke her as he stroked her. His hips moved slowly, so slowly, back out until only the tip remained. He slid forward again, his hand withdrawing from her hair to pet down her leg to her knee, and heft it up. He gave her a slow languorous kiss before propping himself on his elbows, her knees bent around his hips.

“Ooooh Kurt, fuck me Kurt.” Kitty’s eyes drifted shut and she moaned loudly. Kitty’s old friends always had bad stories about their first times with any guy, how they didn’t listen, how they didn’t touch the right places. But no matter where Kurt touched, it felt like the right place.

Kurt’s strokes were getting faster with Kitty getting accustomed to the size of him. He hiked her legs up over his shoulders to hold onto her ass as he nearly pummeled her with his hips. She felt amazing around him. She was so wet, and with him sitting up, she had the blankets gripped in white knuckled fists as she panted in time to his movements within her. He kissed one ankle before leaning forward, taking her legs with him and folding her. His arm trapped her legs between their bodies as he once again tangled his fingers into her hair. He gasped her name into her ear as she moaned with each thrust.

Kurt had adjusted his position to continually tap her g-spot as he thrusted into her, eliciting another unexpected orgasm from Kitty. As she clenched around his cock, her ankles locked behind his head, he allowed himself to build toward his own orgasm. He unfolded his arms from around her, and pushed himself upright to look into her face. Her eyes were slits, blue iris glinting underneath her eyelashes. She was red, her blush descending from her cheeks to her chest, where his thrusts were making her tits bounce.

“Kurt,” she bit her lip as her eyebrows knitted, her eyes squeezed shut as he bottomed out once again, “I can’t take it any more, please,” a gasp at his next thrust, “I want you to come with me.”

Kurt slid himself forward slowly, relishing the look on Kitty’s face as he filled her. He dipped his face to nuzzle her cheek, sliding his mouth to her ear where he sucked sharply on the lobe. His exhalations blew directly into her ear making her break out in goosebumps from the feel of it. Kurt could say nothing, only panted as he slowly withdrew himself from her. She began to protest as he slowly slid her legs off of his shoulder, but quickly shut her mouth again as he rested on his side again next to her.

“I want to hold you, all of you,” he whispered, as she stared at him. Not comprehending at first, she turned towards him. “The other way, your back against my chest.”

She rolled, sliding one hand under her head, the other one braced as she laid on her side as directed. Kurt skimmed his fingertips over her body, down her ribcage to ghost over her belly, then back up her thigh to fully grip her butt cheek. She felt kisses rain over the back of her neck and shoulders as he fit himself against her back, his chest pressed flush against her, his other arm sliding under her body to hold her tight. His fur felt divine against her sensitive skin, the heat radiating off of him somehow making her even wetter. After what, two, three orgasms, he was still going strong, the tip of his dick hard, pushing at her between her thighs.

The hand that had been gently kneading her ass cheek stroked her once in earnest before sliding downwards to meet her flushed and wet lips. His hand, strong but gentle, gripped her tightly, his two fingers nearly inside her, as he lifted her cheeks apart. It gave Kitty another thrill, her mouth open but holding her breath as he pulled her lips wide. His hand held her there, cheeks parted, waiting for his drooling cock to push its way into her, deep, hot, and slick. She held her breath as he maneuvered himself into her once again, feeling like she hadn’t truly felt pleasure until this moment.

Kurt himself could only groan. His tenuous grip on himself was wavering, Kitty was too much. Her taste, her scent, her very being, moaning and panting at every movement he made. Spooning her he could only manage a few pumps before his orgasm hit him like a truck. His cock throbbing, pulsing as he spilled his seed inside of his best friend, her moaning filled his ears.

It felt like an eternity before he could gather himself enough to say something. His hand had fallen from her ass to rest slack between his hips and her cheeks. He brought it up to brush over her arm, curled around her chest with her hand tucked under her face.

“Kätzchen?” 

Kitty let out a snore and he realized she’d fallen asleep with him still inside of her, completely spent from the activities. He would have laughed, but that would have woken her up, so instead he silently pressed his lips to her shoulder as he reached between them to pull himself from her. Luckily she kept a small waste basket next to the bed, where he dropped the used condom. 

Settling in next to her, his nude body pressed fully into hers, he once again wrapped his arms around her. “I love you too,” he whispered into the back of her neck. Anything more than that could be dealt with in the morning. Like Kitty, he finally drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling more comfortable and loved than he had a month ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this story ends. This is my first written work in maybe 10 years or so, it feels nice to be back in the saddle. I certainly will keep writing, this was a lot of fun to make. Let me know what you think.


End file.
